One conventional fuel vapor purge control system for internal combustion engines relies upon a vacuum created in the intake manifold of the engine to draw fuel vapor from a canister into the engine. A purge valve opens and closes fluid communication between the canister and the intake manifold. Full throttle conditions can diminish the vacuum in the intake manifold such that the desired flow rate of fuel vapor cannot be achieved.
The purge valve can be opened and closed by an actuator mounted on the valve housing or spaced from the valve housing and connected to the purge valve by a mechanical transmission. The overall dimensions of the valve housing and the actuator (and the mechanical transmission, if used) can be larger than the preferred space available in the engine compartment or on the engine, thereby limiting the packaging options for the valve housing and the actuator. The large overall dimensions can also cause the valve housing and/or the actuator to overlap other engine components thereby obstructing or limiting access during engine maintenance.